Trinity/Info
Trinity gioca soprattutto un ruolo da supporter, preferibilmente stando dietro il fronte di fuoco. Un giocatore di Trinity dovrebbe utilizzare armi a lunga gittata invece di quelle a corta o corpo a corpo, per trarre vantaggio dalle sue abilità. Vista la natura delle abilità primarie di Trinity, che richiedono che gli alleati colpiscano un certo bersaglio per ottenere un potenziamento, Trinity è più efficace contro singoli nemici forti o boss in quanto i suoi potenziamenti possono durare più a lungo ed influenzare più compagni di squadra. Ogni compagno che attacca un bersaglio marcato da Trinity guadagna il suo potenziamento senza condividerlo con il resto della squadra. In altre parole, le abilità di Trinity sono più efficaci contro i bersagli più resistenti. Well of Life La prima abilità di Trinity usa 25 energia per creare un Well of Life su un nemico, che fornisce vita ad ogni compagno che lo attacca, incluso te stesso. Dopo aver cusato questa abilità, il bersaglio illuminerà i suoi dintorni con un fuoco verde chiaro. L'obiettivo primario di questa abilità è curare. Un buon giocatore di Trinity dovrebbe controllare regolarmente la salute dei suoi compagni premendo il tasto squadra (default 'Z'). Oltre che a curare i compagni, Well Of Life è utile a tenere Trinity in vita. I giocatori di Trinity tendono ad usare spesso Well of Life in quanto vita e scudi di Trinity tendono a scendere molto in fretta visto che di base ha solamente 15 di armatura. La portata di Well of Life è molto lunga ma non infinita. Prmia dell' 9.8, Well of Life non era usato tanto quanto altre abilità a causa della scarsa vita disponibile per ogni volta che veniva usato e la bassa durata di vita dei nemici. Quando lanciato, veniva di solito usato su boss e unità pesanti. Dall'9.8 la durata di Well of Life è stata aumentata per farlo durare almeno dieci volte tanto. Energy Vampire Per 50 di energia, Trinity può lanciare su un singolo bersaglio Energy Vampire. Un nemico colpito da questà abilità avrà un'aura blu brillante, simile a quella creata da Well of Life. I compagni che attaccano questo bersaglio guadagnano energia ed è possibile per Trinity riguadagnare il costo di lancio di Energy Vampire. A livelli alti, Trinity può guadagnare più energia di quella del costo dello stesso Energy Vampire. Per massimizzare l'effetto di questa abilità è meglio mantenere la durata potere di Trinity il più basso possibile (per esempio usando Fleeting Expertise e non usando Continuity) in modo da minimizzare i tempi tra le ondate di energia. Quando si combattono i boss, questa abilità è molto preziosa visto che il guadagno di energia permette agli alleati di continuare ad usare le loro abilità e al contempo permette a Trinity di curare e supportare per un periodo di tempo maggiore. Come per Well of Life, la portata del potere è molto alta, espandendosi almeno la metà di una stanza del boss di una Base Asteroide Greener a livello 1, se non di più. Dall'9.8 Energy Vampire è stato modificato per emanare energia ai giocatori vicini ogni manciata di secondi mentre danneggia e stordisce i nemici. Questo significa che i giocatori non necessariamente devono colpire il nemico, oppure possono farlo al bisogno. Visto che Energy Vampire toglie una percentuale della vita massima del nemico nel momento in cui l'abilità viene lanciata, ha una buona sinergia con Well of Life. Se Energy Vampire viene lanciato subito prima che Well of Life finisca, il suo danno sottrae vita in base al maggior valore della vita usato durante l'abilità precedente, in questo modo moltiplicando i danni di un fattore pari a 10 dopo che Well of Life finisce. Questo è sttao corretto con l'18.5. Because Energy Vampire drains a percentage of the target's maximum Health based on the value when it was cast, it has excellent synergy with Well of Life'. '''If Energy Vampire is cast right before Well of Life ends, its damage pulses will subtract health based on the much larger maximum value used during the latter ability, effectively multiplying the damage of each pulse by a factor of ten after Well of Life ends. This was patched in 18.5. Link Link permette a Trinity di diventare tank per un breve periodo di tempo. Per 75 energia, Trinity può lanciare un collegamento di danni fra se stessa eun nemico che funziona come una versione migliorata di Iron Skin del Rhino e rende temporaneamente Trinity quasi invincibile permettendo che solo il 25% del danno ricevuto la danneggi, mentre il 100% del danno va a ciascun nemico affetto da Link. Qualsiasi effetto di stato viene annullato su Trinity e trasferito al bersaglio. Mentre le prime due abilità terminano alla morte del bersaglio, Link rimane attivo e passa da nemico a nemico. Se non ci sono nemici vicini, Link si attiverà su un compagno di squadra (di solito una sentinella o un ostaggio) e se niente è nelle vicinanze sii può attivare lo stesso ma il danno non sarà rediretto. Contro i boss questo può essere molto efficace; Energy Vampire può ritornare più potere del costo di Link e Energy Vampire assieme. La portata di Link è molto estesa. Con l'9.8 Link è stato modificato per poter bersagliare più nemici contemporaneamente e la sua portata aumentata. Tuttavia l'invulnerabilità è stata modificata in riduzione del danno. Link non permette più a Trinity di combattere contro nemici di livello molto alto con l'invincibilità, o permetterle di usare Ogris a distanza di point blank per fare danno extra. D'altro canto ha ancora Blessing per l'invulnerabilità e può uccidere i nemici più velocemente. Blessing Blessing è l'abilità finale di Trinity. Rigenera vita e scudi degli alleati mentre garantisce una breve riduzione del danno al costo di 100 energia. Tuttavia, Blessing, ha un breve periodo di canalizzazione di circa 1,5 secondi dopo il quale il processo di cura è applicato a Trinity e si espande a cupola. Mentre gli oggetti dei giocatori, come Team Healt, fanno un ottimo lavoro curando un numero stabilito di vita del team, Blessing non ha questo limite di cura. Blessing può riempire tutta la vita istantaneamente mentre allo stesso tempo può rigenerare gli scudi e riduzione del danno fra gli alleati. Blessing è molto utile per curare gli alleati e ridurre il danno. Blessing ha portata infinita. I compagni possono ricevere vita e potenziamenti su tutta la mappa. Dall' Blessing è stato potenziato per avere lancio istantaneo. Tuttavia Trinity deve fare l'animazione ma è invincibile in questo periodo di tempo. Questa modifica rende Blessing più utile come pulsante antipanico quando vedi compagni con poca vita. Dall' Blessing non da più invincibilità, ma una riduzione del danno basata sulla magior percentuale di vita curata (se hai curato la squadra di 30%, 50% e 90%, la squadra riceve una riduzione del danno del 90%).) Dall' Blessing è stato modificato per rigenerare del '''40% / 50% / 75% / 80%' gli scudi e vita di ogni giocatore e sentinella, la riduzione del danno invece rimane come prima. in 14.6.1 è stato rimosso il tempo di attesa che prima era della durata della riduzione del danno. Note *Dall' , il colore dell'energia dell'elmo di Trinity può essere cambiato. *Dall' le abilità di Trinity sono state sistemate.